


The Sky Clears

by cocoamouse



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Don't quote me on that, Enemies to Friends, F/M, ahh the beginnings of a beautiful friendship, i think, rivals to friends, takes place after their game bc idk how to write sports, they're not nice kids, warning for some mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoamouse/pseuds/cocoamouse
Summary: After the match, things seem a little different for the two cookies that participated.
Relationships: Dino-Sour Cookie/Lime Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 7





	1. Lime's thoughts

In one afternoon, everything had changed. Like the clearing of fog after the rain, the tension between the two fiercest cookies in the school had seemed to have almost completely evaporated.

“Not bad.” Dino-sour had said with a grin, holding his hand up, and Lime, without a single scowl or glare, had reached out and shook it.

The totally non-hostile contact, with the addition of Lime actually returning the gesture (and a smile!) sent every student within the radius of the basketball court into a slack-jawed awe. There was no way what they saw was real.

Shocked stares followed the two even after they parted ways and left the court.

…

Orange grabbed Lime by her shoulders. “Are you guys friends now!?”

“No.” Lime mumbled, looking away.

“You didn’t try to kill him, though! You had fun, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s great!” Orange said excitedly, despite Lime’s embarrassed mumbles trying to insist that it really wasn’t. “I was so worried one of you would end up dead before we graduated. I mean, I know that it would probably be him, but, like, that’s the most fun I’ve ever seen you have during a game that wasn’t volleyball!”

“Orange, i-it’s not that big of a deal!” Lime said finally, pulling away. “It was just one game. We’re not BFFs now. I mean, that’s with...”

“Sure.” Orange smiled, when Lime didn’t finish her sentence. “Well, as long as you guys stop trying to start a death battle each time you pass one another in the hallway, it’s all good with me.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Lime said with a sigh. “Now I’ve got to shower and get outta here before anyone else-”

She was interrupted once again as the door to the locker room slammed open, and every single female cookie that had been watching the match began to swarm in, each shouting Lime’s name.

Orange laughed as Lime groaned and hid her face behind her friend’s shoulder. “Go and get changed, I’ll hold back the stampede.”

…

Lime had decided to hold off her shower until she got home, figuring she could survive being in a sweaty jersey and shorts for 10 minutes if she didn’t want to face the horde of cookies that would be running after her.

Orange was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She did have fun, more so than any other sports she had played before. Even tennis, she begrudgingly admitted. Sure, she loved playing with Orange, and at least the rules were almost the same, but using a racquet instead of just her hands seemed to be completely different.

Basketball, however, was… It was definitely more different than what she had expected, but in a good kind of way, she supposed. Even more than tennis. Dino had certainly put up a fight, she thought, and she’d had given it her all too. In the end she had lost, but it was a good fight nonetheless, and a 1v1 game wasn’t something she’d done for a long time. It just felt totally different from the games she’d played with Orange, no matter how much she tried to hate or deny it.

Dino had congratulated her despite her loss, something she never thought he’d do. There was the regular name-calling and shots of insults, of course, as they played. No animosity between them would disappear just like that. While she was irritated that there suddenly seemed to be something between them that wasn’t hatred, she could at least allow herself to be comfortable with the fact that she could respect his skills while still finding him an annoying brat. That was fine. Once the next game ended, back to their regular squabbling they would go.

Lime ignored the looks from passing students, and anyone that actually dared to approach her was completely stopped in their tracks by a glare. She figured that all of this would die out in a day or two. The two students that hated each other more than anything, finally had their games, and stopped fighting, at least less than usual. That wasn’t really newsworthy, was it? All just average high school drama. They’d find something new to clamor over once everything had passed.

Lime stopped as an empty soda can clattered by her feet, and she sighed, picking it up. Despite how much both Alchemist and Milk lectured on littering, there always seemed to be a stray student that never listened.

She was about to toss it back into the nearest trash bin, when she noticed the trio of students sitting by a table… Dino-sour being one of them.

The trash bin was right there.

Lime wandered over, pretending that they weren’t there. She threw the can into the bin dismissively, but even without glancing back she could feel that they were all looking at her, especially…

“Hey.”

Despite her intuition, she turned. Dino was leaning his head on one hand, his other raised in a wave.

She tentatively looked around. There was no one else on the pathway behind her.

Dino laughed, and Lime felt herself begin to blush.

“Hey. Lime.”

_Oh god, he’s waving at me._

“Hey.” Hesitantly, she waved back, and Rollcake and Kiwi, who were sitting next to him, practically had their eyes pop out of their head.

“Still game for tomorrow? Or are you chicken after I kicked your ass today?”

Lime huffed. “Huh! I’ll definitely be kicking your ass tomorrow!”

“I look forward to that.”

With a sneer, she turned and began to walk off, but inside, she couldn’t help but let that initial annoyance melt away into excitement. He was annoying. He probably always would be, and even if they were on better terms now she knew that she’d absolutely strangle him given the chance. But during the game, she felt like he understood her better than any other opponent she’d faced, as captains of their respective teams, and just as themselves.

 _Well,_ she thought, _tomorrow we’ll see how well he fares in volleyball._

She wasn’t quite as annoyed anymore.


	2. Dino-sour's thoughts

Dino-sour dumped his bag onto the bench and sat down, as Kiwi and Rollcake scrambled over to sit down next to him.

“Dino!” Kiwi called, jumping down onto the bench next to Dino-sour as he dug out a can of soda from his bag. “Are you sick, or something?”

“What? No.” Dino-sour laughed, popping open the can and drinking it. “Do I look sick to you? Asshole.”

“He must have brain worms or something.” Kiwi said as he turned back to look at Rollcake.

“I do not have brain worms!” Dino said, tossing the almost empty can of soda at Kiwi. He yelped as it hit his arm and kicked at it before it hit the ground, sending a spray of soda drops onto the floor.

“Great job, dumbass.” Rollcake said, sending the can onto the pathway with another kick. “I’ll leave that to Milk. But he’s right, you must have something. Or you’re on something.”

“Do you seriously think I’d be smoking anything during a game?” Dino rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if it’s with her, or a damn toddler, I take them seriously, y’know.”

“Yeah, we know.” Kiwi said with a grin, patting his friend on the back. “That’s why you must be sick.”

“What kinda sick?” Rollcake asked, receiving a punch against his shoulder as a reply.

“Dude, it’s not that deep-” Dino began, but stopped as he noticed Lime approach the dustbin by their table, obviously avoiding looking at them. He stared for a moment, feeling both Kiwi and Rollcake glance at him, and without thinking, waved.

“Hey.” He said awkwardly.

Shit. Okay, well, not really what he intended to do, but it’s not like he could dig himself into any deeper of a hole. He’d already thrown his can at Kiwi, so maybe it was his fault he didn’t have another one to throw at her, and also that she was the one who had to come by and pick it up. Kiwi and Rollcake were staring at him, but he was just being his usual annoying self, wasn’t he?

Lime blinked, standing straight, and after what seemed like a second of her furiously debating herself inside her head, turned over to face him.

He ended up grinning at her helplessness.

She frowned as she looked behind her as though she expected him to be waving at someone else, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Kiwi and Rollcake looked at her worriedly as her face changed, slightly leaning away, expecting her to launch herself towards them and kick Dino-sour right off the bench.

What they didn’t expect, however, was for her to return the wave. “Hey.”

Dino snickered as both of their jaws dropped to the floor, and decided to ease the atmosphere. “Still game for tomorrow? Or are you chicken after I kicked your ass today?”

Lime gasped. “I’ll definitely be kicking  _ your _ ass tomorrow!”

“I look forward to that.” He grinned, waving her off, as she huffed and walked away.

Everyone stared at her leaving figure, and Rollcake snapped out of it first, turning to Dino-sour in shock. “Dude! She waved back!? I thought she was about to kill you!”

“Eh, if she was actually ready to kill me I would’ve gotten out of the way.” Dino laughed, shrugging. “Should’ve seen your faces though! Damn!”

“What the hell?” Kiwi muttered, confused. “Ok, something is seriously wrong here.”

Rollcake nodded. “Right? Did something happen? Did Lime get killed and replaced by a clone?”

“Yeah, well, whatever you think, don’t get the wrong ideas, alright?” Dino said, slapping the both of them on their backs as he got up from the bench. “Once I beat her tomorrow we’ll go right back to snapping at one another every chance we get, yeah?”

Kiwi frowned, but neither had the chance to say anything as Dino grabbed his bag and headed over to the closest vending machine. Fishing his wallet out of his bag, he wondered if it was just his imagination or if Lime had really understood how he’d felt during the game. They were both captains of their respective teams, and both of them had a connection with their sports that the other players didn’t. At least, he thought it might be the same for her, as well.

She hadn’t said anything, and they hadn’t exchanged that many words during their fight (at least, not about this topic. The name-calling had been sufficient), but somehow he felt like he understood her a little better than before.

He grabbed the bag of chips as it landed at the bottom of the vending machine, tearing it open. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe it was just because of yesterday, but this game felt totally different from every other he had played, even if it was against someone inexperienced. Lime had certainly put up a fight worth having.

Okay, it was fun, he admitted. And seeing her face when she realized she’d lost was fun. Even if there were now going to be students snapping at his heels wondering what the change in attitude was about, he found that he couldn’t really be bothered. Sure, Lime was annoying. Sure, he didn’t like her. But she did make him feel something he hadn’t in a long time, even if he didn’t really know what it was.

He crammed another crisp into his mouth when he realized that somewhere along his thoughts he’d forgotten to continue chewing. She sure did a number on him, huh.

_ Well, I’m probably gonna die tomorrow, but at least it’ll be fun _ .

He noticed that any annoyance he’d had previously about her was no longer there.


End file.
